Dangan Ronpa the Re-telling
by CaptainQuackin
Summary: What if the game we all know and love had be written differently. Makoto Naegi was the most average of average girl high school students, but she somehow won the lottery to be accepted into the world famous Hopes Peak Academy. What could possibly go wrong. The first case is the same as the original. Everything after that is gong to be different. Contains Fem Naegi!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is my first Fanfiction ever so please take it easy on me. Also I hope you enjoy the story.**

"This is the characters talking"

**This is the announcements**

_"This is the thoughts of the characters"_

_Now that we have that out of the way on to the story_

...

Makoto Naegi let out a long sigh as she looked through the profiles of her soon to be classmates, at the prestigious academy called "Hopes Peak". To get into Hopes Peak you had to be the best at what you did in order to earn the title of a Super Duper High Schooler, which all of her classmates had already accomplished. There was a swimmer, a fighter, an heir, a gambler, and even a freakng shaman for crying out loud. All she was known for was amazing sense of optimism. You see Makoto was the most average of all average students. If you were to ask her what her favorite food, movie, or song was she would tell you that it was in the top 10 in the country. She had miraculously been invited to Hopes Peak for one reason and one reason only. She won the Hopes Peak lottery . It was a lottery that all of the students in Japan entered and only one ended up being the victor, and that just so happened to be her. She had been granted the title of Super Duper High School Luckster much to her dismay. She had what you would call an inferiority complex,and was extremely shy, because she had been bullied at school her whole life. She was supposed to be at the Academy today at 8:00 A.M. Makoto "_How can I possible be among the Super Duper High Schoolers?"_ She was suddenly jolted out of her thoughts, because the alarm clock had went off sgnaling ths it was 7:30 A.M and was past time to go. She swore under her breath as she picked up her backpack and ran out the door.

...

...

She barley arrived on time as she ran up to the academys front gate. The luckster gasped in astonishment as she looked at Hopes Peak in all its glory. "_This is where I`ll be spending the next 4 years of my life. I can`t beleve it."_ She thought with an anxious look on her face. Not wanting to be late Makoto dashed through the gates, and burst through the doors only to trip and fall face first as soon as she took her first steo into the school. "_So much for Super Duper High School Luckster"_ she thought to herself as her vision became swirly and she passed out.

...

...

She was shaken awake by a guy with bulging muscles, scars all over his body, and long white hair. Makoto screamed and fell out of her chair, from the shock of seeing the intimidating man, and landed with a loud **THUD** on the ground. The man took a look at the luckster and said "Their you are we`ve been lookin all over for you. You`re the only student that did not show up in the entrance hall at 8:00" Makoto blinked as she stood up and asked in a panicked voice "What time is it. How late am I." The man looked at her and said " It is 9:00 " Makoto swore underneath her breath and then asked the man to lead the way to the entrance hall.

...

...

As soon as she stepped in the room all of the other students gave her the evil eye for being late. She pulled her hood over head and tried to avoid the stares of her fellow students. "_Oh no I`ve already made a bad impression. I bet they all hate me already" _She thought miserably. Her fears were confirmed as a boy wearing a white unform walked up to her and exclaimed in a loud voice "Why did you arrive here an hour late. This is not acceptable!" A bunch of the other students seemed to agree with him and scolded Makoto. She pulled her hoodie even further over her head. "He was knocked out just like us. Give him a brake he couldn`t help it." said the light purple haired girl. Before anyone had a chance to respond the intercom turned on. **Ding dong, bing bong. "Ahem! Ahem! Testing, testing! Mike check, one two! This is a test of the school broadcast system! Am I on? Can everyone here me? Okay well then...! Ahh to all incoming students! I would like to begin the entrance ceremony at ... right now! Its taken an hour longer than I originally attended thanks to one of you bastards." **Almost all of the students stared at her accusingly. She looked around the room to avoid there glances. Makoto felt a chill run down her spine, because she had just now noticed the GIANT SAFE DOOR where the front entrance was an hour ago. How she had not noticed that earlier was beyond her. Maybe she was to high strung because she was an hour late **"Please make your way to the gymnasium at the earliest convienence! ... That`s all I`ll be waiting!" **The voice was really out of place and cheery for the situation they were in. The fact that the voice was so cheery caused all the students to become nervous.

...

They had all made there way to the gymansium, but since the headmaster wasn`t there at the moment they all decided to introduce themselves to the luckster. After a bunch of of introductions they heard a sound coming from the stage behind the podium at the front of the gymnasium. "Upupupupupu" As soon as the noise stopped what seemed to be a bear popped up and landed on the podium. Half of the bear`s body was pure white, while the other half was pitch black. "Huh... a Teddy bear" said the girl who Makoto had just learned who`s name was Chihiro Fujisaki. "I`m not a teddy bear! I... am... Monokuma! And, I am this schools`s headmaster! Nice to meet you all!" "Wh- wahhhhhhhh! The teddy bear can talk!" screamed the large student known as Hifumi Yamada. As all the students started tring to make sence of the situation Makoto was lost in thought. _"What the hell is going on here? Why was there a safe blocking the exit? Why is there a black and white bear talking to us currently? Do the other students already hate me already?" _She was jolted back to reality as she heard the bear say something that shocked her to her core. "- and to protect such splendid hope... you will all live a communal life together solely within the confines of this school. Everyone will live in harmony together , and adhere to the rules and regulations of the school. And now then... regarding the end date to this communal life... There isn`t one! In other words, you`ll all be here until the day that you die! Such is the-" He was interupted buy the screech of Makoto "Whaaaaaat!" He looked at her and said in an angry voice which caused Makoto to back up scared" Hey you down in front no interrupting my speech! Now then you won`t go hungry because we have a huge budget and can afford to buy food. From here on out you are comletley cut out from the rest of the world!" The red haired Baseball player known as Leon Kuwata spoke up. "Calmu down Naegi it`s just some really stupid joke someone is pulling on us!" The weird haired biker known as Mono Owada agreed with and said "Yeah! Cut this Shit out! It`s not funny anymore!" Monkuma looked at them and replied with "You keep saying this is a lie, or a joke. A bunch of skeptics, all of you. But I guess you can`t hel-" Monokuma went on talking as Naegi moved to the back of the group again lost at thought which she seamed to do a lot as of latley. "_This has to be a lie, I can`t spend the rest of my life surrounded by people that are better than me in every way, not to mention they all must already hate me. There isn`t any way I would last even a week with these people. I`m going to have-" _Her thoughts were interupted by something way more shocking than the last statement was said. "I guess I did forget to mention one thing. There *is* one way for you to leave this school... As headmaster, i`ve crafted a special clause for those of you who would like to leave! I call it the... Graduation clause! Now, let me tell you about this fun little rule. As I mentioned, in order to maintain an environment in harmony here, we rely on a communal lifestyle. And if anyone were to disrupt that haromny, they and they alone would be allowed to leave the school. That, my students, is the Graduation Clause!" The glasses wearing heir commonly refered to as Byakuyu Togami questioned " What do you mean by disrupt the harmony" Monokuma giggled and relyed in a hapy voice"Well... you know... if one clasmate were to do the unthinkable they would be allowed to leave." Makoto was likeing the sound of this less and less. " And by the Unthinkable I of course mean... MURDER!"

...

**A/N - And there is the end of the first chapter. I hope you have enjoyed it, and before going and asking about pairings, I will say I am completley open to ideas on pairings. That doesn`t mean if you post a pairing I will implement it. It means that whichever pairings I feel are the most appropriate for the story I will use. So until the next chapter I hope you have an amazing day **


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the positive feedback on my previous chapter... It's not a secret that I'm not the best at writing, so I've decided to do a few things. I have already decided every murder case and it's outcome. I am accepting ideas from my readers to help me write a better story for all of you. So at the begging of each chapter I will credit everyone that decides to help me out. I am also looking for beta readers to help me fix the story up in some places. I'm sorry that this is not a new chapter, but I will update as soon as possible.


End file.
